


RWBY OC*CC (Canon-Divergent) Trailer - White - Summer Rose (Post-Salem)

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [9]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Summer RoseColour: WhiteSemblance: Can move at extreme speeds and become white rose petalsWeapon: Dual BroadswordsTeam: STRQ (Formerly)
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC*CC (Canon-Divergent) Trailer - White - Summer Rose (Post-Salem)

It had been many years since Salem had been destroyed and Summer was released from her captivity, but it only felt like yesterday that she was trapped within that hellish world that was Salem’s Realm. Within that place she had been kept in a cage, unable to break free even with her weapons and silver-eyes. She had been foolish to think that she could take down Salem on her own. And as much as she missed Ruby and Yang she stayed away, feeling that they would be better off without her, as she had only disappeared from them because she made the stupid mistake of underestimating the power of Salem. She sat quietly within her little cabin in the forests south of Vale, rocking in her chair as she breathed in the cool morning air. She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had holed herself up here, but she refused to leave. She let out a chuckle followed by an exhausted sigh as she reminded herself of the story of the Seasons, except she was the old man, isolating herself away. She then wondered if a group of young maidens would come and try to lure her back out into the world. Maybe it would be Ruby’s team. She’d never met them, but she knew that Ruby would have gone through Beacon by now, and she knew that Ruby’s team was the ones who defeated Salem in the end. She would love to meet them, but she wouldn’t leave her cabin yet. She would wait just a little longer...

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Summer Rose  
> Colour: White  
> Semblance: Can move at extreme speeds and become white rose petals  
> Weapon: Dual Broadswords  
> Team: STRQ (Formerly)


End file.
